lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Molsheim
Molsheim was once the largest city in Alcase, but has taken a heavy toll over the years due to its location on the border with Weerhousen. Located in the deep south of the Kingdom of Alcase they sit near the border of Weerhousen and because of this the leadership of the city is one of the most vocal opponents of Weerhousen, and understands first hand that they are not truly human. It is home to the private estate of House Marlow, and thus the headquarters of House Marlow who is the second most powerful house in the Kingdom of Alcase. Molsheim was originally founded by the Numenors during their growth in this area of Europe. They used this as an actual city which is quite rare for Alcase as most of the region were castles, or trading posts. Because of this early start it grew to be very large under their rule, but also had a larger amount of Numenorian influence and Atlantians living in the city then most other Alcase cities. The city of Molsheim handled the downfall very well, and continued to grow as time went on. The city reached levels that made it the envy of surrounding regions, and unfortunatly one of these eyes was the evil dukes of Weerhousen. History Early History Numenor Molsheim was originally founded by the Numenors during their growth in this area of Europe. They used this as an actual city which is quite rare for Alcase as most of the region were castles, or trading posts. Because of this early start it grew to be very large under their rule, but also had a larger amount of Numenorian influence and Atlantians living in the city then most other Alcase cities. Fall of Numenor The city of Molsheim handled the downfall very well, and continued to grow as time went on. The city reached levels that made it the envy of surrounding regions, and unfortunatly one of these eyes was the evil dukes of Weerhousen. War with Weerhousen Goverment Lord Mayor The Lord Mayor of Mosheim is the leader of the city, and unlike many of the other cities of Alcase the Lord Mayor of Molsheim is a heridetary position held by House Marlow, while the non-heridetary position is known as the Prince Mayor of Alcase. The Lord Mayor is sworn in by the Elder Priest of Molsheim and as a part of this swearing in process they swear to one of the Dragons of Glaurung and become that Dragons desciple. Points of Interest House Marlow Estate See Also : House Marlow House Marlow is the second most powerful family in the Kingdom of Alcase and as such they rose to prominance in the years following the civil war that torn Alemmeni apart. With the KIngdom of Alcase now its own kindom House Marlow moved its operations to the small town of Molsheim where they were able to grow this small town into one of the largest towns in all of Alcase. This growth allowed them to build a vast and elaborate palace grounds throughout the city which houses their extensive military forces as well as showed off how far they along with all Burgundians had come. Category:City Category:Kingdom Of Alcase Category:House Marlow